Dumbledore's Enkelin
by LastUnicorn4life
Summary: Geht um s. Titel.Hat am anfang richtig Knies mit Sanpe!Kapitel 7 is endlich up! Ja ja is gut ich weiß hat ja lange gedauert aber hey ich hatte ne Schreibblockade!
1. Kapitel

Dumlbedore's Enkelin  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel Wiedersehensfreude  
  
Phoebe's Herz schlug bis zum Hals, während die scharlachrote Dampflok immer mehr verlangsamte. Bald würde sie in Hogwarts sein, ihren Großvater wiedersehen, nach so langer Zeit. Seit vier Jahren wartete sie sehnsüchtig darauf, Albus Dumbledore endlich wiederzusehen. Aber nicht nur er oder das Schloss bereiteten ihr Herzklopfen. Nein! Es war auch, dass sie hier, in ihrem geliebten Hogwarts eine Stelle angenommen hatte. Als Assistenz- Lehrerin für Professor Severus Snape, den sie nur vom Hörensagen her kannte. Sie war aufgeregt und ihre Nerven lagen beinahe blank. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, ob er sie stark fordern würde oder sie überhaupt gut behandeln würde. Sie konnte sich noch erinnern, als sie erfuhr, dass sie als Lehrer- Gehilfin  
  
angenommen werden würde. Sie war an diesem Tag alle zehn Minuten kurz davor gewesen Riesenluftsprünge zu machen. So glücklich war sie gewesen. Endlich! Der Zug kam zum Stillstand. Und mir ihm die gewohnte Durchsage, sie mögen ihr Gepäck im Abteil lassen, da es für sie ins Schloss gebracht werden würde. Phoebe erwartete nun die vertraute, riesige und massige Gestalt von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter. Doch statt dessen sah sie ein vollkommen neues Gesicht. Es schien ein Lehrer oder mindestens ein Hausmeister zu sein. Sie hoffte, er sei Letzteres, denn sie hatte noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben viel für Argus Filch übrig gehabt. Dies Person, die gerade nach den Erstklässlern rief, schien sehr freundlich mit Menschen umzugehen. Sie ging sofort auf ihn zu und sprach ihn an: "Entschuldigen sie, Sir! Sind sie der neue Hausmeister oder Wildhüter? Ich frage mich, nämlich, wo Hagrid steckt. Sie wissen nicht zufällig etwas über ihn?", der Angesprochene erwiderte freundlich: "Oh ja! Ich bin der neue Hausmeister! Über diesen- ahm- Hagrid kann ich ihnen leider nicht viel sagen, nur, dass es ihm wohl sehr schlecht geht. Mit wem habe ich denn das Vergnügen?". Diese Antwort machte Phoebe Sorgen. Sie stellte sich kurz vor und entschuldigte sich, denn sie wollte unbedingt noch vor der Auswahl bei Hagrid sein. Sie rannte beinahe, als sie die Anhöhe zu Hagrid's Holz- Hütte hinunterstieg. Sie klopfte und war schon wieder so aufgeregt. Von drinnen war kein Bellen zu hören sondern eher ein Mauzen und ein Grunzen, das wohl von Hagrid stammen musste und das wohl als eine Art ,Herein' gedeutet werden sollte. Sie drückte die Klinke hinunter und trat ein. Was sie sah, als sie eintrat, ließ sie aufschreien. Hagrid saß oder lag am Tisch mit aufgeritzten Armen. Er schien zu schlafen, doch das Blut war noch nicht, geronnen, also musste die Wunde frisch sein. Sie begann nun Hagrid anzustupsen, damit er endlich aufwachte. Er schreckte aus dem Schlaf und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er merkte, dass Phoebe im Raum war. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihm um den Hals fiel und ihn fragte: "Warum hast du die Neuen nicht vom Bahnsteig abgeholt?", "Hm, naja! Mir geht's nich so gut! Fang is krank! Total schwer krank. Leider!", sie hatte sich schon gewundert, warum sie kein Bellen gehört hatte. "Oh Hagrid. Das tut mir leid. Und wo ist Fang jetzt?", er starrte ins Leere, während er auf Phoebe's Frage antwortete, "In Rumänien! Dort sind dir einzigen Ärzte, die ihm helfen könnten.", sie war geschockt und einige quälende Sekunden lang, wusste sie nicht, was sie darauf hätte antworten können. Sie war wie gelähmt, fand aber schnell die Sprache wieder: "Hagrid, bist du sicher? Was ist mit Madam Pomfrey? Und was hat fang überhaupt für eine Krankheit?". Hagrid schien zu überlegen , wie er es sagen sollte. Bald schien er es zu wissen: "Es scheint eine Schlafkrankheit zu sein.", "Aber hier gibt es doch keine Moskitos und das Schlaf- Pulver ist schon lange verboten!", Phoebe sah Hagrid ungläubig und fragend an, "Du hast recht. Es ist auch keins dieser Dinger. Sieht so aus, als ob's von Florfliegen übertragen wurde. Die wurden aus Rumänien hierhin gebracht, weil wir welche für Zaubertränke brauchten. Sind hier nämlich ausgestorben sind hier nämlich!". Phoebe hatte genug gehört. Jetzt wollte sie Hagrid dazu bewegen, mit in die große Halle zu kommen. Ohne Erfolg. So ging sie allein.  
  
In der ausladenden Eingangshalle hörte sie bereits ein lautes Summen. Anscheinend war sie noch nicht zu spät, denn sonst wäre es totenstill gewesen. Sie öffnete eine der schweren Flügeltüren und trat ein. 


	2. Kapitel

2. Kapitel In der großen Halle  
  
Wieder diese vertraute, überwältigende Bild. Die schwebenden Kerzen und die blitzenden, goldenen Teller. Schlagartig verstummte die große Horde Schüler.  
  
Phoebe schien jeder bemerkt zu haben, denn alle Köpfe drehten sich nach ihr um. Professor Snape, der gerade in ein Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore vertieft war, schaute ruckartig hoch. "Da ist sie ja endlich. Meine Enkelin Phoebe, ihre Assistentin, Severus.", Dumbledore freute sich, Phoebe endlich wiederzusehen und jetzt konnte er auch endlich anfangen.  
  
Er wedelte kurz mit dem Zauberstab und ein Feuerwerk ging los, damit die Schüler endlich ruhig würden. Nun erhob er sich und breitete die Arme aus wie jedes Jahr: "Guten Abend, meine Lieben. Nun wie ihr schon gesehen habt, ist jemand in unserem Kreis dazu gekommen. Meine Enkelin Phoebe. Sie wird Professor Snape's Assistentin sein und ihm zur Hand gehen. Bitte begrüßt sie wie jeden neuen Lehrer!".  
  
Und schon kam ein tosender Beifall, der nur Phoebe galt. Sogar Snape klatschte. Dumbledore schloss Phoebe in seine Arme und hielt sie lange. Aber dann räusperte Professor McGonnagall, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, vernehmlich und bat darum, den sprechenden Hut holen zu können.  
  
Dumbledore stimmte zu. Sie stellte ihn auf und sofort stimmte er sein Begrüßungslied an:  
  
Ich sitz' nun hier auf meinem Stuhl vor euch  
  
und sing' euch auch mein Lied.  
  
Ich hoffe gut geht's eurem Guhl  
  
Doch bin ich nicht so wie Ovid  
  
Und nun ist's auch genug von mir  
  
denn zum Lernen seid ihr hier  
  
Dieses könnt ihr tun nur  
  
in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Griffindor  
  
Doch eines soll'n wir nicht vergessen  
  
Das Haus wo Slytherin hat gesessen  
  
Dort ist man listig und tückisch  
  
und manchmal sogar mürrisch  
  
In Griffindor hält man's mit Mut  
  
Auch Tapferkeit regiert hier gut  
  
In Hufflepuff schwört man sich Treu' und scheut sich nicht vor Arbeit  
  
Und vor Gerechtigkeit hat keiner Scheu  
  
man hilft dem andern eifrig.  
  
Ravenclaw lehrte uns Gelehrsamkeit  
  
und weise war Rowena mit Sicherheit.  
  
Jetzt setzt mich bitte auf sofort  
  
Ich weise euch zum richt'gen Ort.  
  
Ich kann in eure Herzen seh'n  
  
So müsst ihr nun auch dorthin geh'n  
  
wo ich's euch sag'  
  
Auf wiedersehen  
  
Ohrenbetäubender Applaus erfüllte die große Halle und Phoebe fühlte sich endlich wieder zu Hause. Nach all den Jahren. Sie war an den Ort , der sie immer in ihren Träumen verfolgte, zurückgekehrt, hatte ihren Großvater endlich wieder um sich und konnte endlich etwas über ihre übrigen Verwandten erfahren.  
  
Dumbledore hatte sich nach der Auswahl wieder erhoben und sagte: "Oberweserdampfschifffahrtskapitänskajütte! Danke sehr! Ach ja, noch was. Das Essen kann beginnen!".  
  
Alle klatschten- auch die Lehrer und schlagartig füllten sich die Platten und Teller mit Essen und die Krüge mit Kürbissaft und für die Lehrkräfte mit Wein. Alles Erdenkliche an Köstlichkeiten war vorhanden. Es war wie immer ein vorzügliches Mahl und jeder aß so viel er konnte.  
  
Auch vom Nachtisch. Dann war es für die Schüler auch schon Zeit schlafen zu gehen. Die Lehrer hatten, Phoebe eingeschlossen, noch einiges für den folgenden Tag zu besprechen, doch selbst das war schnell vorbei. Phoebe war nun sehr müde und fragte ihren Großvater: "Großvater, sag mal, wo kann ich denn schlafen? Ich bin nämlich ziemlich müde!",  
  
dies unterstrich sie mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen. Dumbledore erwiderte in seiner freundlich Art: "Ach ja, Kind du bekommst ja noch dein Schlafzimmer. Halte dich an Professor Snape, denn sein Zimmer ist in der Nähe von deinem.", und an Snape gewandt sagte er: "Ach, äh, Severus, könnten sie vielleicht meine Enkelin in ihr Zimmer geleiten?".  
  
Snape, der es hasste, allein mit jemandem zu sein, erklärte sich trotz seiner Abneigung bereit, Phoebe dorthin zu begleiten. Es war auch auf seinem Weg, also musste er sich nicht unnötig bemühen. Phoebe konnte das nur recht sein, war er doch der Mensch mit dem sie nun in der nächsten Zeit zusammenarbeiten würde.  
  
Sie fand diesen schwarzäugigen und kaltwirkenden Menschen zudem noch interessant und irgendwie unwiderstehlich. Sie machten sich auf den Weg und Phoebe konnte diese Stille nicht länger ertragen und sagte: "Nun werde ich also mit ihnen das nächste Jahr zusammenarbeiten. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, da ich mich sehr für Zaubertränke interessiere und gerne mit Kindern arbeite!",  
  
der Angesprochene erwiderte darauf schroff: "Nun diese Ansicht kann ich nicht teilen. Ich mag junge Menschen nicht. Sie verstehen nicht von der Schönheit eines brodelnden Kessels- genauso wenig wie sie!", dieses Vorurteil wollte Phoebe nicht gelten lassen und meinte gegenteilig: "Ich glaube, da liege sie ziemlich falsch! Ich fühlte mich nur wohl, wenn in meiner Nähe ein Kessel brodelte kurz nachdem...", sie stockte.  
  
Nein, es ging nicht. Sie konnte noch nicht über dieses Schlimme Ereignis sprechen! Sie erinnert sich noch genau an den Ostersonntag, als Voldemort ihre Eltern aufgespürt hatte und gewaltsam in ihr Haus eingedrungen war, ihre Eltern nach einem erbitterten Kampf tötete und sie schließlich folterte. Und erst ihr geliebter Großvater, der zufällig vorbeikam bereitete den Qualen des Cruciatus- Fluches ein Ende.  
  
Nach der Befragung wurde sie zur Erholung in ein Waisenheim gebracht und kam nach Monaten wieder nach Hogwarts, wo sie blieb über die Ferien und Feiertage, weil ihre restlichen Verwandten selbst bedroht waren durch Voldemort. Nach dem Abschluss reiste sie herum, um das Fach Zaubertränke zu erlernen. Das alles schoss in einer irren Geschwindigkeit durch ihren Kopf.  
  
Snape kam das komisch und er hakte nach: "Nachdem was?", Phoebe starrte weg, in eine andere Richtung während sie versuchte zu antworten: "Nachdem...meine Eltern getötet wurden!", sie atmete schnell und tief. Snape wollte wie immer nicht zeigen, dass er Mitleid mit ihr hatte.  
  
Überhaupt zeigte er nie gern Gefühle, auch nicht wenn es sich um starke Zuneigung handelte. "Oh, tut mir leid!", sagte er wenig betroffen oder berührt klingend. Phoebe merkte diese Unbetroffenheit ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Es wurde langsam kälter, je näher sie den Kerkern kamen, wo die Zimmer der beiden langen. Snape führte Phoebe in Richtung seines Arbeitszimmers, da Phoebe's neues Zimmer direkt neben seinem war.  
  
Er ging mit ihr zusammen hinein. "So, das hier ist ihr Arbeits- und Schlafzimmer. Wir werden uns morgen noch lange genug sehen also verzeihen sie mir sicher, wenn ich mich jetzt zurückziehe!", Phoebe erwiderte ein wenig enttäuscht: "Ja, ist gut, Professor. Bis morgen. Gute Nacht und schlafen sie gut!", Snape stutzt für einen Moment, denn es war neu für ihn, dass jemand ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte oder ihn überhaupt herzlich behandelte. Er war jedoch stur wie immer und ignorierte dies einfach. Mit wehendem Umhang und einem: "Ja, ja. Sie auch!", ging er aus dem Zimmer. Phoebe war nun zu müde um sich über das seltsame Verhalten von Snape zu wundern oder darüber nachzudenken. Sie zog sich rasch um und dann fiel sie müde wie sie war ins Bett und war schon eingeschlafen, als sie sich die Decke hochzog. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht entschwand sie in ihre Traumwelt. 


	3. Kapitel

Kapitel 3 Arbeiten mit dem Meister der Zaubertränke  
  
  
  
Phoebe wurde am nächsten Morgen von einer der Hauselfen geweckt. Sie stieg aus dem Bett und sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war erst halb sieben, also noch Zeit zu baden. Sie zog ihren Bademantel über ihr langes Nachthemd und schlüpfte in ihre kuscheligen Hausschuhe.  
  
Das Problem war, dass sie nicht wusste, wo sie hin sollte zum Baden. Sie fragte die Hauselfe: "Hey du! Sag mal, könntest du mir zeigen, wo ich hier baden kann?", die Elfe hatte nicht erwartet, so freundlich angesprochen zu werden und fiel erst einmal um. Sie fing sich jedoch wieder recht schnell: "Aber natürlich, Miss! Alles was sie wünschen, Miss!", Phoebe war die extreme Unterwürfigkeit der Hauselfen gewöhnt, da sie so lange Zeit durchgehend in Hogwarts verbracht hatte.  
  
Nun ließ Phoebe sich von dieser Elfe aus den Kerkern hinaus in den vierten Stock bringen bis zu einem Gemälde eines Vorgängers von Dumbledore.  
  
Die Elfe nannte Phoebe das Passwort (corpus draconis) und verschwand kurz danach mit einem leisen ,Plopp'. "Corpus Draconis!"; rief Phoebe und das Bild schwang zur Seite. Sie sah sofort, dass ihr Entschluss ein guter gewesen war. Das Bad blitzte vor Sauberkeit. Dort war eine Badewanne, oder besser, eine Art swimming Pool. Nicht sehr tief aber man konnte darin schwimmen.  
  
Das Becken was sogar noch größer als das Bad der Vertrauensschüler, welches Phoebe sehr gut kannte, da sie während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts für eine lange Zeit Vertrauensschülerin gewesen war. Sie entkleidete sich rasch und ließ schaumiges, buntes Wasser ein. Sie benutzte drei Hähne von einhundertfünfzig vorhandenen. Es dauerte kaum drei Minuten, bis der ,Pool' voll war.  
  
Jetzt sprang sie überglücklich in das duftende, heiße Wasser. Sie schwamm einige Bahnen, setzte sich dann aber ruhig hin; doch nun fehlte ihr ein wenig Bewegung. "Ox!", rief sie und schon saß sie in einem wohlig warmen, angenehm duftenden Whirl- Pool. Diese Duftschwaden wirkten einlullend auf Phoebe's Gedanken. Bald entschwebte sie in einen entspannenden, ruhigen und traumlosen Schlaf. "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich anziehen und ganz schnell in Richtung große Halle laufen!", wurde Phoebe unsanft geweckt.  
  
Sie schreckte hoch und sie hätte wohl jeden erwartet nur nicht-  
  
"Myrthe!  
  
Was machst du denn immer noch hier?", Phoebe wunderte sich ein wenig über Myrthe's Erscheinen. "Naja, mich hat niemand vertrieben. Um genau zu sein, hat mich gar keiner beachtet!", ein trockener Schluchzer entwich Myrthe's perlweißer Kehle. "Oh Myrthe, das tut mir leid für dich.", meinte Phoebe halb ernst, halb im Spaß, "Du sagtest, ich solle in die große Halle gehen? Wie spät ist es denn jetzt?", "Schon acht. Ich würde mich wirklich beeilen, an deiner Stelle!". Das ließ sich Phoebe nicht zweimal sagen. "Accio, Roben!", rief Phoebe und eine Sekunde später, kamen ihr Umhang, ihre Unterwäsche und der Rest ihrer Kleidung in den Raum geschwebt.  
  
Sie trocknete sich grob ab und beeilte sich danach schnell in ihre Kleider zu kommen. Auf dem Weg in die große Halle hätte sie sich beinahe verirrt, aber sie ließ sich vom Geschrei der Schüler leiten. Sie stürzte die große Marmortreppe hinunter und schlitterte auf die Flügeltüren zu.  
  
Kurz bevor sie dort hinein donnerte fing sie sich ab und konnte die Tür leise öffnen. Das Frühstück war bereits in vollem Gange und sie konnte noch in Ruhe essen, ehe der Unterricht begann. Kaum hatte sie den letzten Bissen ihres Müslis, da winkte Snape ihr auch schon zu und bedeutete ihr ihm in die Kerker zu folgen.  
  
"Heute werden die Neuen in den Unterricht eingeführt, die fünften Klassen werden heute in ihrer ersten Stunde ein wenig Theorie machen und in ihrer zweiten werden sie den Trank der Lebenden Toten brauen.", erklärte Professor Snape ihr den Tagesablauf. "Gut,", erwiderte Phoebe, "Und was werde ich tun?".  
  
Ein wenig ungehalten meinte Snape darauf : "Sie werden mir helfen , durch die Reihen zu gehen und die Tränke zu kontrollieren. Vielleicht erreichen sie bei Emma Longbottom aus Hufflepuff mehr als ich. Sie scheint wirklich schwer von Begriff zu sein oder sie will mich ärgern!", Snape regte sich gern über Schüler auf wie Phoebe immer öfter mitkriegen würde. "Aber sicher, Professor. Ich hoffe es. Es wäre eine Schande, Zaubertränke nicht zu verstehen!", Phoebe strahlte darüber, dass Snape ihr eine Aufgabe gestellt hatte und sie offenbar für fähig hielt, diese zu machen.  
  
Über einen Geheimgang gelangten sie in einer irren Geschwindigkeit in die Kerker. Snape schloss das Klassenzimmer auf und sie traten ein. Er traf nach ein paar Vorkehrungen und Phoebe's erste Zaubertränke-Stunde als Hilfs- Lehrerin konnte beginnen.  
  
Schon bald hörte man aus dem Gang das Geschnatter aufgeregter Erstklässler. Diese kamen nun hereingestürmt und nahmen Platz. Aller Augen waren auf Snape gerichtet, denn jeder war gespannt, was dieser ihnen wohl zu sagen hätte. "Setzen und still sein!", kam der erste Befehl in die Klasse gedonnert, "Packt eure Zauberstäbe wieder ein. Die werden bei diesem exakten Fach nicht gebraucht. Euer Hirn und euer Kunstfertigkeit ist hier gefragt! Zwar werden wenige es zu schätzen wissen, was wir hier lernen, da sie einfach nicht dafür veranlagt sind, aber es ist meine Pflicht es euch zu erklären. Die Klügeren Köpfe von euch sollen wenigstens die Chance haben es zu erlernen. Jetzt nehmt euer Pergament und eure Federkiele heraus. Jetzt wird Theorie gemacht!", so begann Professor Snape die Stunde für die Erstklässler, die wohl jetzt schon sehr großen Respekt vor ihm hatten und einige vielleicht sogar Angst.  
  
Phoebe hielt sich im Hintergrund und machte sich ein paar Notizen. Diese Doppelstunde verging schnell und bliebe ereignislos. Danach hatte Phoebe zwei Freistunden. Währenddessen konnte Phoebe sich noch ein wenig mental auf die Fünftklässler vorbereiten. Sie ging auf das Schlossgelände und beschloss spontan, Hagrid zu besuchen.  
  
Dieser schien sich nicht wirklich über ihren Besuch zu freuen. Er entriegelte die Tür nach Phoebe's längerem Klopfen und setzte sich sofort wieder auf seinen Stuhl am mittlerweile matt wirkenden Esstisch. "Hallo, Hagrid! Wie geht es dir heute? Ich hoffe ein wenig besser, weil ich glaube, die Kürbis- Beete brauchen deine Pflege!", Phoebe versuchte verzweifelt ihn zu motivieren sich richtig zu beschäftigen.  
  
Hagrid schien kaum geschlafen zu haben und war auch sonst sehr schlaff, aber er konnte auf Phoebe's Frage in zusammenhängenden, ganzen Sätzen antworten: "'lo Kleine! Mies geht's mir. Wie auch nich?! Fang is' weg und krank noch dazu. Wie's ihm geht, weiß ich auch.", darauf wusste Phoebe nichts zu antworten. Sie setzte sich neben Hagrid und nahm ihn in den Arm, sofern das möglich war. Hagrid ließ einen lauten, langgezogenen Schluchzer verlauten: " Fang... weg. Er könnte inzwischen tot sein und ich weiß nix davon!", Phoebe war bestürzt über Hagrid's Sorgen und versuchte ihm Mut zu machen, "Kopf hoch! Du wirst sehen, bald kommt Fang wieder zurück und dann kannst du wieder mit ihm durch die Wälder streifen und vielleicht Aragog besuchen!".  
  
Ein lautes Klopfen ließ Hagrid zusammenfahren. Phoebe stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Es waren zwei Männer mittleren Alters und sie waren wohl nicht aus der Umgebung von Hogwarts. Als Hagrid die beiden erblickte sprang er auf und eilte zur Tür. "Wie geht's Fang?", "Nunn. err ist bei uns. Es gett im wiedderr gutt! Nurr braucht er jetzt noch zwei Ruhe und kein Fleisch! Nurr Gemmüse und Michlprodukte!", erklärte einer der beiden. "Aber sicher! Danke! Tausend Dank, Doktor Pirokov! Doktor Arnokoff!", Hagrid drückte beiden die Hände und schloss endlich den schwarzen Saurüden in die Arme. Dieser schien ebenso erfreut zu sein wie sein Herr.  
  
Phoebe fragte Hagrid nach der Uhrzeit. Er antwortete: "Zehn vor elf!", Phoebe bedankte sich und verabschiedete sich auch sofort um noch ein wenig für den Unterricht zu tun bevor die nächsten Stunden anfangen würden. Sie hatte fast die Kerker erreicht, als ihr Name gerufen wurde:  
  
"Phoebe, warte einen Augenblick! Wo willst du denn jetzt schon hin? Etwa in die Kerker!?", es war ihr Großvater, "Oh Großvater, ja, eigentlich wollte ich noch ein wenig für die folgende Doppelstunde vorbereiten!". Albus Dumbledore winkte ab: "Ach, vergiss das bitte mal für einen Moment. Schließlich möchte ich als dein Großvater nach all den Jahren etwas über dich erfahren! Zum Beispiel wie war der erste Eindruck von deinen ersten Stunden als Lehrkraft?", Phoebe war ein wenig verdutzt,  
  
"Ahm, ja! Also es ist nun mal ein ganz anderes Gefühl nicht selbst zu lernen sondern andere zu lehren oder dabei!", Phoebe erzählte begeistert und beeindruckt von ihren Erlebnissen. "Und hast du schon einen Partner? Bist du vergeben?",  
  
"Nein, Großvater. Und ich bin froh darüber. so habe ich einen freien Kopf und kann ich voll auf meine Aufgabe konzentrieren!". Mittlerweile waren sie auf dem Schulgelände. Dumbledore fragte Phoebe weiter: "Aha! Ich hoffe, das bleibt nicht immer so! Naja egal. Ich mische mich da nicht ein.".  
  
Es klingelte. Phoebe verabschiedete sich schnell und eilte dann in die Kerker. Snape hatte schon auf sie gewartet und fragte ein wenig in Rage: "Wo sind sie gewesen?  
  
Der Unterricht beginnt doch jetzt!  
  
Ich hoffe für sie, dass es das erste und letzte Mal war, dass sie so spät gekommen sind!". Sie schaute betreten zu Boden. "Jawohl, Professor. Entschuldigen sie!".  
  
Snape wehte ins Klassenzimmer und Phoebe folgte ihm. Sie hatten sich kaum alles zurechtgelegt, was sie für diese Stunde brauchen würden, da tröpfelten auch schon die ersten Fünftklässler in den Kerker. Als alle versammelt waren kündigte Snape an:  
  
"Heute lernt ihr in der ersten Stunde wie man den Trank der lebenden Toten braut. Also worauf ihr achten müsst, was ihr zuerst hinein tun müsst und was zuletzt. In der zweiten Stunde werdet ihr ihn brauen!", mehr sagte er nicht.  
  
Die erste Stunde war fast zu ende und Snape schrieb noch den letzten Satz an die Tafel. Danach klingelte es auch schon und sie begannen mit der Praxis. Jetzt konnte Phoebe auch etwas zum Unterricht beitragen. Die Schüler begannen die Zutaten hervorzuholen.  
  
Das wichtigste waren Wermut und Aphodill- Wurzeln. Nun ging Snape durch die Reihen und bedeutete Phoebe durch eine Handbewegung ihm zu folgen.  
  
Sie tat dies und kam prompt beim Tisch eines Schülers mit rotblondem Haar an. Sie sah auf ihren Plan und bemerkte, dass es Bigatus Finnigan war. Sie besah seinen Trank. Alles schien soweit in Ordnung zu sein und auch die nächsten Tränke, die sie untersuchte, schienen gut zu sein. Snape war gerade dabei, einen Schüler zur Schnecke zu machen, als Fawkes in den Raum geflogen kam und sich auf Phoebe's Schulter setzte.  
  
Sie sah ihn an und er schaute mit einem warmen, traurigen Blick zurück. Durch die Reihen ging ein verwundertes Flüstern. Niemand wusste, was Fawkes hier unten in den Kerkern zu suchen hatte. Und nur Phoebe spürte, dass er seine Krallen sanft in ihre Schultern drückte um ihr zu bedeuten, mitzukommen.  
  
Sie sprach kurz mit Snape: "Professor, könnte ich kurz mit Fawkes zum Direktor gehen. Ich vermute, dass etwas passiert ist!". Snape überlegte einige Sekunden und schien dann zu einem Schluss gekommen zu sein: "Sie können gehen. Aber sie kommen danach sofort wieder zurück. Sonst werde ich mit Dumbledore über sie sprechen! Gehen sie jetzt.", Snape war nicht erfreut, das sah Phoebe, doch er konnte nicht viel gegen Dumbledore ausrichten.  
  
Snape fühlte noch etwas anderes, aber das schob er so schnell wie möglich wieder fort.  
  
Mittlerweile war Phoebe am Wasserspeier angelangt. Sie nannte das Passwort (Zentaurenreiter) und trat ein. Die Wendeltreppe setzte sich nun in Bewegung und trug sie vorm die Bürotür ihres Großvaters. Sie klopfte: "Herein!", rief Dumbledore bedrückt.  
  
"Hier bin ich, Opa! Was ist los, dass du mich vom Unterricht wegholst?", Phoebe wunderte sich über das Verhalten ihres sonst so rational denkenden Großvaters. "Setz' dich doch bitte erst einmal! Nun, es ist nicht leicht, das zu sagen, Phoebe... ich will versuchen, es dir gerade durchzusagen. Deine Großmutter...mütterlicherseits...ist schwer krank. Es ist... Dartmoore- Sumpffieber! Es tut mir leid.",  
  
Phoebe war es, als würde der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwinden und sie fiele in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch. Dartmoore- Sumpffieber! Das hätte sie am wenigsten erwartet.  
  
Sie wusste nur wenig über diese Krankheit, nur, dass sie meist tödlich verlief, "Kann man denn gar nichts tun?", Phoebe wollte nicht glauben, dass ihre Großmutter dem Tod geweiht war. Alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen.  
  
"Nein, kann man nicht...das heißt- frag' doch einmal Severus, ob er eventuell etwas darüber weiß. Er ist immer auf dem neusten Stand der Gegenmittel.", Phoebe sah auf. "Snape? Du meinst er könnte ihr helfen?", "Ja, aber wie du sagtest könnte! Es ist nicht sicher!". Phoebe fühlte sich um ein weniges leichter. Ein kleiner Stein war ihr vom Herzen gefallen. "Danke, Großvater! Ich rede jetzt sofort mit ihm!",  
  
Dumbledore wollte sie zurückhalten ließ es aber doch sein, da es keinen Zweck gehabt hätte. Er hörte seine Tür zufallen und sah auf- sie war verschwunden.  
  
Sie kam in die Kerker hereingerauscht, wischte noch rasch ihre Tränen aus den Augen und ging dann auf Snape zu. "Professor Snape! Könnte ich mich wohl kurz mit ihnen unterhalten? Allein!?", fragte Phoebe den etwas verwunderten Snape. Er bejahte und sie gingen in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
  
Phoebe zitterte ein wenig, fing sich jedoch sofort wieder und festigte ihre Stimme. "Folgendes! Meine Großmutter mütterlicherseits ist an Dartmoore- Sumpffieber erkrankt. Ich würde sie bitten, sich nach eventuellen Heilungsmöglichkeiten zu erkundigen!", sagte sie ein wenig aufgeregt.  
  
Snape war ein wenig stutzig, antwortete jedoch rasch:  
  
"Nun gegen diese Art von Sumpffieber gibt es nur einen Trank, der mit bekannt ist. Ich würde ihn für sie brauen. Er ist effektiv, ist aber mit recht viel Arbeit verbunden!".  
  
Phoebe ignorierte die letzten vier Worte vollkommen, sondern hörte nur, dass es eine Chance für ihre Großmutter gab. Sie war so aus dem Häuschen und glücklich, dass sie kaum merkte, was sie tat.  
  
In ihrem Übermut bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass sie Snape auf die Wange küsste. Snape schaute sie vollkommen verdattert an und dachte wohl sie sei von Sinnen. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und sie gingen zurück ins Klassenzimmer.  
  
Snape ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber ein leichtes, ganz sanftes Gefühl ließ ihn merken, dass ihm dieser Kuss ein Wohltat gewesen war. Doch er ignorierte dies vollkommen.  
  
Phoebe war wieder zur schüchternen Lehrer- Assistentin geworden und half den Schülern mit dem Trank. Ein paar Minuten vergingen und dann klingelte es zur Mittagspause. 


	4. Kapitel

Kapitel 4 Rettung in letzter Sekunde?  
  
Die rötlich- schwarz schimmernde Flüssigkeit im Kessel über dem Feuer brodelte und spritzte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke, Professor Snape, beugte sich gerade darüber um daran zu riechen, wobei er merkte, dass noch eine Prise gemahlenen Phönix- Zähne fehlte, als Phoebe in sein Arbeitszimmer gestürzt kam.  
  
Sie rief: "Sie ist da! Meine Großmutter ist da!", sie war Feuer und Flamme, denn war mit größter Mühe von Dumbledore, nach Hogwarts gebracht worden. Snape beeilte sich mit den letzten Vorkehrungen.  
  
Nun konnte der Trank eingenommen werden. Phoebe's Großmutter wurde nun in ihr Zimmer gebracht, das in der Nähe von Kerker und Krankenflügel lag. Ein paar Helfer brachten Mrs. Rushall zu Bett, damit der Trank verabreicht werden konnte. Es schien zu wirken, denn Großmutter Rushall sank sofort in tiefen Schlaf. Phoebe blieb noch eine Weile, bis sie endlich genug hatte und weil sie bereits sehr müde war.  
  
Ja, dies war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Sie klopfte noch einmal bei Snape an, "Herein!", Phoebe trat darauf ein und begann sofort mit ihrem Anliegen: "Ich wollte mich noch bedanken! Sie waren eine große Hilfe! Danke!".  
  
Während dieses Satzes kam sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Zuerst leistete er keinen Widerstand, doch dann hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt. Er löst sich aus ihrer Umarmung: "Keine Ursache!", entgegnete er schroff.  
  
"Was heißt keine Ursache. Ich bin ihnen zutiefst zu Dank verpflichtet! Ich liebe meine Grandma sehr und sie ist eine, der wenigen überlebenden aus meiner Familie. Ihr Tod wäre eine Katastrophe für mich! Sie können sich das nicht vorstellen, denn sie wissen nicht wie labil meine Pyche ist. Warum tun sie das so sehr ab? Sie leisten so vieles Großartiges und sind oder wollen sich nicht dessen bewusst!,  
  
sie atmete, da sie sehr aufgebracht war und dazu noch extrem verwirrt. Snape erwiderte darauf nichts sondern starrte nur ins Feuer.  
  
Phoebe wandte sich zum Gehen, da regte er sich ein wenig: "Danke.", es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch sie hatte es gehört. Das war alles. Sie hatte noch einen Moment in der Tür gestanden, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte- dies dauerte einige Sekunden- sie ging sehr schnell. Sie war aufgewühlt. Hatte sich Severus Snape, der Meister der Zaubertränke und so strenge Lehrer, wirklich bei dir bedankt?  
  
Es war kaum zu fassen. Sie hatte in ihrem Zimmer ihr Bett erreicht und ihr wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sie sich verliebt hatte. verliebt in diesen kaltherzigen, schroffen Lehrer für Zaubertränke, den alle Schüler so verabscheuten und fürchteten. Doch dieser schien reine Abneigung für sie zu empfinden.  
  
Was sie nicht wusste und was sie auch erst viel später erfahren würde, war, dass er jeden Menschen, ob Magier oder Nicht- Magier gleich schlecht und abweisend behandelte.  
  
In dieser Nacht träumte sie etwas sehr makabres: Sie war in einem dunklen Raum, der sich zu einer Seite öffnete und den Blick auf eine Lichtung freigab. Auf dieser lichtung stand Snape und blickte sie aus seinen kalten Augen an. Auf einmal hörte man den Klang eines Trauerliedes von einem Phönix und Snape wurde in den Boden gesogen. Sie schrie aus vollem Hals und weckte sich somit selbst.  
  
Ein Klopfen riss sie aus den schrecklichen Gedanken an ihren Traum. Es war Snape. "Was machen sie hier für einen Lärm? Wie soll dabei denn ein Auge zu machen?", er klang sehr verärgert über die Ruhestörung. "Ich... ich... ach, nichts. Es geht schon wieder.", Phoebe wollte nicht von ihrem Traum und Snape auch schon wieder. Sie legte sich wieder hin, konnte aber nur schwer wieder einschlafen. Fast jede halbe Stunde schreckte sie wieder aus dem Schlaf. So ging es weiter bis zum nächsten Morgen. Es war ein Dienstag, wo normalerweise Schule hätte sein müssen. Es war acht Uhr also ging sie hinüber zu Snape's Zimmer. Sie klopfte an und trat ein nachdem Snape: "Herein!", gesagt hatte. Sie fragte: "Entschuldigen sie die Störung, aber ist heute kein Unterricht?".  
  
Snape erwiderte: "Ich weiß es nicht. Fragen sie ihren Großvater!", schroff wie immer, wodurch Phoebe verschreckt wurde. Sie ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Großvater. Vor dem Wasserspeier sagte sie: "Zentaurenreiter!", und trat durch den Torbogen auf die sich selbst bewegende Treppe. An der Bürotür angelangt, klopfte sie und ging hinein.  
  
Ihr Großvater sah auf, als sie vor ihm stand. Sie fragte ihn sofort: "Großvater, was ist los? Warum bin ich nicht geweckt worden? Ist etwas passiert?", er wurde ein wenig stutzig, da jede Frage so schnell gesprochen war. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte antwortete er: "Ja es ist etwas passiert!... setz' dich, bitte!", er wies ihr einen Stuhl zu. "Deine...Großmutter...sie ist...über Nacht gestorben!", im Phoebe drehte sich alles. Sie konnte und wollte es nicht glauben. "Aber der Trank...er...er hat doch ein gewirkt, oder...??, sie suchte verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung oder wollte es irgendwie rückgängig machen. "Ja, das dachte ich auch. Anscheinend war es aber schon zu weit fortgeschritten, dass der Trank das Gegenteil bewirkt hat und ihr einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod gebracht hat. Es tut mir leid, Phoebe!", Dumbledore sah sie wehmütig an, denn er hatte es noch nie sehen können, dass sie weinte. "Warum? Warum nur? Was habe ich getan, dass du mir antun musst!".  
  
Dumbledore wusste, dass er damit nicht damit nicht gemeint war. Sie redete oft mit der Welt oder mit der Mondgöttin. Jetzt wandte sie sich wieder Dumbledore zu: "Großvater, ich gehe jetzt auf mein Zimmer. Sag' mir Bescheid oder schicke irgendwen, wenn es etwas Neues gibt! Wann ist die Beerdigung?", sie schniefte, woraufhin Dumbledore ihr ein Taschentuch anbot. "Die Beisetzung ist in zwei Tagen. Heute wird auch kein Unterricht sein. Es ist ein zu großer Schock.", Phoebe nickte und sagte: "Gut, Großvater. Ich werde jetzt wieder auf mein Zimmer gehen und ich möchte allein sein, ja?". Dumbledore nickte und Phoebe verschwand.  
  
Sie ging den Gang entlang und war so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht darauf achtete, wohin sie ging. Prompt stieß sie mit Snape, der gerade auf dem Weg in die große Halle gewesen war. Sie fiel zu Boden und blieb mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen. Sie bebte, als ob sie weinen würde und schlug mit der Faust immer wieder auf den kalten Steinboden. Sie schrie lauter und immer lauter.  
  
Snape wunderte sich, handelte jedoch sofort und zog sie an den Armen wieder hoch, doch ihre Beine gaben immer wieder nach. Schließlich hatte Snape genug und trug sie in ihr Zimmer auf ihr Bett. Wieder schlug sie um sich und schrie. Snape fasste sie energisch an den Handgelenken und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Als sie ihn realisierte, musste sie lachen.  
  
Es sah aus als sei sie besessen. Doch ihr schrilles Lachen schlug in trockene Schluchzer um. Er deckte sie zu und blieb an ihrem Bett sitzen, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Danach ging er zurück in sein Zimmer, da es sich sowieso nicht mehr lohnte, zum Frühstück zu gehen. Als es Zeit für das Mittagessen war, schaute er noch einmal bei ihr ins Zimmer.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er sie sah, denn sie lag mit offenen Augen starr auf einen Punkt an ihrem Himmelbett schauend. Er fürchtete, sie sei tot, was sich als glücklicherweise falsch erwies. Sie regte sich auch nicht, als er sich näherte, so fing er an, sie an den Schultern zu schütteln und endlich wachte sie aus ihrer Erstarrung oder Trance auf.  
  
Sie schaute ihn an, als sei er nicht von dieser Welt. "Severus! Was machen sie hier? Wo bin ich? Geht es ihr gut? Ich muss eingeschlafen sein!", sie war verwirrt und mit dieser Verwirrung verwirrte sie wiederum Severus.  
  
"Wem soll es gut gehen?", fragte er irritiert, "Sie sind in ihrem Arbeitszimmer in Hogwarts!". Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich, als sie ihn ansah. "Na, meiner Großmutter! Es geht ihr doch gut, oder?", "Sie ist doch diese Nacht gestorben! Wachen sie auf!", er verpasste ihr eine saftige Ohrfeige, weil er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste.  
  
Sie sank zurück in die Kissen und setzte sich danach sofort wieder auf. Es war gespenstisch, wie normal sie danach wirkte. Severus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, denn offensichtlich war sie psychisch beinahe zusammengebrochen. Er eilte in sein Arbeitszimmer und holte einen Trank. Als er ins Zimmer kam war Phoebe nicht mehr in ihrem Bett.  
  
Sie saß ein wenig abwesend auf dem Fenstersims und schaute gedankenverloren in Hagrid's Richtung. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wusste, auf wen sie hinab blickte. Hagrid ging seiner Pflicht, als Wildhüter nach und Fang begleitete ihn. Sie lächelte leicht. Snape tippte sie auf die Schulter und sie schreckte hoch. "Sie haben mich erschreckt! Was gibt es?", er wunderte sich wie klar ihr Blick war und wie anwesend sie wirkte. "Phoebe, sie müssen diesen Trank hier bitte einnehmen!", sie schaute ihn verständnislos an, "Warum? Mir fehlt doch nichts!". Snape wollte eine Diskussion, wenn möglich vermeiden und da sie so normal wirkte fiel ihm erst kein Grund ein, warum sie den Trank hätte nehmen sollen. Doch bald hatte er die rettende Idee: "Der Trank muss von allen Erwachsenen hier im Schloss genommen werden um eine mögliche Ausbreitung des Dartmoore- Sumpffiebers zu vermeiden!", nun schien sie ihm zu glauben und trank die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug aus. Snape zog sich wieder zurück. Ihm fiel auf, dass er schon die zweite Mahlzeit heute hatte verpassen müssen und das nur wegen Phoebe. Erst am Abend kam er wieder um die Wirkung des Exmotionus- Trankes zu beobachten. Er konnte zufrieden sein. Erst jetzt schien sie realisiert zu haben, was vorgefallen war. "Warum nur? Warum bin nicht ich an ihrer Stelle gestorben?  
  
Das wäre einfacher gewesen!", Snape erschrak ein wenig. "Warum wollen sie sterben. Denken sie doch an Dumbledore!". Es sah aus, als folgte sie seinem Rat und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Gerade ist mir ein Gedicht endlich wieder in den Sinn gekommen. Ich kannte es vor langer, langer Zeit einmal...  
  
Bin ich stark genug?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Ich habe sie verloren.  
  
Sie ist tot.  
  
Dabei war ihre Arbeit  
  
doch noch nicht vollendet.  
  
Ich vermisse sie so  
  
alles erinnert mich an sie  
  
Und manchmal  
  
da rollen noch Tränen über meine Wangen  
  
doch es ändert nichts  
  
einfach gar nichts.  
  
Alles ist so falsch.  
  
Und manchmal  
  
da wehte der Wind durch die Blätter  
  
ließ sie zittern und rascheln  
  
und da wusste ich  
  
sie ist bei mir  
  
sie ist und bleibt bei mir  
  
für immer.",  
  
mittlerweile war die Träne schon zu ihrem Kinn gerollt. Snape hätte sie am liebsten getröstet, doch er konnte einfach nicht. Doch Phoebe's Beine wollten sie nicht mehr tragen und sie wäre beinahe hart aufgeschlagen, wenn Severus sie nicht aufgefangen hätte.  
  
Ihr Kopf landete schmerzhaft auf seiner Schulter. An ihren Schulter zog er sie wieder hoch, so dass ihr Gesicht auf der Höhe von seinem war. Er schaute in ihre Auge und sah die unendlich Traurigkeit und merkte doch wie machtlos er war. Er wollte ihr helfen, doch aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund war er nicht imstande.  
  
Er setzte sie auf einen Stuhl und zog sich zurück. er war so verwirrt. Nach einer Weile hatte er das Gefühl, irgendetwas zu vermissen. So stand er auf und ging ein wenig im Schloss herum bis er auf eine Tür stieß. Er öffnete sie und fand eine Leiter die auf eine Art Abstellkammer führte.  
  
Dort war es gemütlich eingerichtet und da die Sessel so einladend standen setzte er sich hin. In seinem Kopf war so viel Unklarheit. Vom vielen Nachdenken und Grübeln war er sehr müde geworden. Er legte seinen Kopf auf seine Rechte und stützte sich mit dieser auf der Armlehne ab. In dieser Stellung schlief er ein.  
  
"Was machen sie denn hier?", Phoebe weckte ihn unsanft. "Wie kommen sie hier her?". Snape war noch ein wenig benommen, da er tief und fest geschlafen hatte. "Ich bin nur rein zufällig hier her geraten. Warum interessiert sie das überhaupt? Sollten sie nicht im Bett sein?", Phoebe wunderte sich über Snape's Gebaren. Sie blieb ein wenig unschlüssig stehen, setzte sich aber dann. Snape räusperte sich und fragte erneut: "Warum interessiert es sie, was ich hier mache?", sein Ton hatte wieder seine übliche Schärfe angenommen und Phoebe hielt seinem gewohnten kalten Blick stand.  
  
Sie antwortete: "Dieses Zimmer ist meines. Ich habe meinen Großvater um Erlaubnis gefragt, damals. Er hat es mir erlaubt. Ich brauchte dringend meinen eigenen Raum um nachzudenken. Ich hatte hier mit meinen Freundinnen von früher praktisch ein Quartier, das niemand sonst kannte. Hier haben wir unsere Hausaufgaben gemacht und noch einiges anderes, was man in dem Alter gern gemacht hat.".  
  
Snape verstand. "Ich bin hierher gegangen, weil ich einfach allein sein wollte und niemand erfährt wo ich bin. Das ist aber jetzt nicht mehr möglich. Schade!", Phoebe seufzte und langsam kam Snape sich an diesem Ort sehr unerwünscht vor. Er fragte: "Soll ich jetzt gehen, oder was wollen sie?".  
  
Phoebe merkte, dass er sie missverstanden hatte. Schnell sagte sie: "Oh nein, Professor. Sie können gern bleiben. Ein wenig Gesellschaft würde, glaube ich, besser sein als Alleinsein. Wenn es auch in ihrem Sinne ist, würde ich gerne mit ihnen reden!", Phoebe flehte schon fast und sah in Snape's Richtung. Dessen Miene jedoch war unergründlich. Eine kurze Zeit herrschte Schweigen bis Snape sich regte:  
  
"Wenn sie meinen!", eher widerwillig setzte er sich wieder, "Worüber wollen sie denn mit mir reden?", er fragte schroff und abweisend. Phoebe war ein wenig enttäuscht, doch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken.  
  
"Sie sind immer so, naja, kalt zu mir. Ich weiß, das sind sie zu jedem, aber ich glaube bei mir ist es ein ganz anderer Grund. Mag auch sein, dass alle sie so nehmen wie sie sind, aber ich möchte das nicht, solange ich nicht weiß, warum! Ach, Professor! Ich würde mich viel lieber gelöst mit ihnen unterhalten. Nicht immer so steif und, dass ich immer das Gefühl habe, etwas falsch zu machen!".  
  
Es sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus, was ihr in den paar Tagen aufgefallen war und was ihr unangenehm aufgefallen war. Snape war wie vom Donner gerührt, fasste sich jedoch sehr schnell wieder. "Ich... kühl. Von wegen! Wenn sie mit meiner Art nicht zurechtkommen, ist das ihr Problem, nicht meines! Wozu wollten sie sich mit mir unterhalten? Ich brauche das nicht, ich brauche niemanden!".  
  
Er war aufgebracht und schaute sie wütend mit funkelnden Augen an. Phoebe war ein wenig erschrocken. Für eine Zeit lang schwiegen beide. Irgendwann hielt Snape es nicht mehr aus auf seinem Sessel und fing an ruhelos umherzuwandern. Aber auch das wurde ihm nach einiger Zeit zu viel und er ging fort. Er ging einfach drauf los, ohne auf den Weg zu achten. Endlich traf er auf einen Treppenabgang und er hätte auch beinahe einen Schritt gemacht um auf die erste Stufe zu steigen, wenn ihm sein Instinkt nicht gesagt hätte, dass etwas nicht ganz richtig zu sein schien.  
  
Er sah zu Boden und dort entdeckte er keine Stufen.  
  
Die Treppe hatte die Richtung geändert und da er keine Lust hatte, darauf zu warten, ging er den Weg zurück. Er suchte nach einer anderen Treppe, doch es schien keine zu geben.  
  
Er sah sich noch einmal um und stieß dabei prompt mit Phoebe zusammen. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr um und beide waren sich dabei gefährlich nahe. Er war wie gebannt von ihr. Sie sah schnell in eine andere Richtung irgendwie kamen sich beide richtig dumm vor. Auf ihr Füße starrend, wartete sie. Worauf?  
  
Das wusste sie selbst nicht so genau. Snape, der seine Hände unter dem Umhang verborgen gehabt hatte, kam nun mit einer Phoebe's Gesicht sehr nahe. Sie schaute hinauf zu ihm in diese unergründlichen, wunderschönen, schwarzen Augen. Seine Hand war nun fast an ihrer Wange angelangt und er war wie in Trance. Ihre Hand kam der seinen entgegen, als sie auf einmal ein Poltern hörten- Peeves.  
  
Er hatte sich in einem Zimmer in ihrer Nähe verbarrikadiert und war wohl gerade dabei, alles zu verwüsten. Phoebe scherte sich nicht weiter darum und wollte sich wieder Snape zuwenden, doch dieser war nun wie ausgewechselt. Er blickte sie mit kalten Augen an und nun rollte an ihrer Wange eine Träne hinunter. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief davon. Snape seinerseits ging in die andere Richtung und merkte, dass die Treppe wieder da war.  
  
Bereits nach kurzer Zeit fand er sich vor Dumbledore's Büro wieder. Von da aus ging er in die große Eingangshalle und von dort führte ihn sein Weg direkt in die Kerker. Er kam an Phoebe's Zimmer vorbei und er hörte durch die angelehnte Tür wie sie leise aber klar sang: "Take my hand I'm a stranger in paradise  
  
all lost in a wonderland  
  
a stranger in paradise.  
  
If I stand starry eyed  
  
that's a danger in paradise  
  
for mortals, who stand beside  
  
an angel like you.  
  
I saw your face  
  
and I ascended  
  
out of the common place  
  
into the rare  
  
somewhere in space  
  
I hang suspended (ähm, kleine Anmerkung, der Text stammt aus dem Musical "Kismet")  
  
until I know,  
  
there's a chance that you care.  
  
Won't you answer the fervent prayer  
  
of the stranger in paradise  
  
don't send me in dark despair  
  
from all that I hunger for  
  
But open your angel's arms  
  
to the stranger in paradise  
  
and tell him that he need be  
  
a stranger no more.",  
  
als sie geendet hatte blieb er noch einige Sekunden stehen, dann hatte er seine klaren Verstand wiedererlangt. Während Phoebe gesungen hatte, war es ihm, als ob das ganze Schloss aufgehört hätte zu atmen. Doch jetzt war alles wieder wie vorher und es war so leer. In seinem Zimmer blieb er noch ein wenig mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehen. Er hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und ließ sie heruntergleiten. Er zwang sich krampfhaft, nicht zu weinen. 


	5. Kapitel

Kapitel 5 Steinerne Ketten  
  
Die Nacht näherte sich dem Ende, als Phoebe und Severus beinahe gleichzeitig im Bett hochschreckten. Phoebe dachte an Severus und er dachte an sie.  
  
Es war gespenstisch wie beide gleichzeitig aufstanden und in die Richtung des Anderen gingen. Mitten auf dem Gang liefen sie ineinander. Ein Blick. Alles ging ganz schnell.  
  
Phoebe ergriff seine Hand und schritt mit ihm in ihr Zimmer. Er versuchte sich zu wehren. Sie wollte mit ihm reden und wies ihm einen Stuhl zu. Sie ihrerseits lief jedoch nur im Zimmer auf und ab. Alles lief erst ohne Worte ab. "Wo sind wir?", sie schrie beinahe, aber Severus wusste nicht, was sie meinte. "Was meinen sie damit ,Wo sind wir'?", "Wo stehen wir? Es ist wie ein Box- Kampf, wo niemand den ersten Schritt macht um den anderen anzugreifen.".  
  
Er sah sie entgeistert an. "Severus. Was soll ich sagen? Wie soll ich es sagen? Ich...ich habe mich verliebt! In dich!". Er sah sie kälter und abweisender an, als sonst.  
  
"In mich?", er verzog sein Gesicht. Es sollte ein fieses Grinsen werden, doch es wurde nur eine Grimasse, "Mich...liebt...niemand! Ich kann nur hassen! Niemand ist das...klar?", in seiner Schläfe sah man eine Ader pulsieren.  
  
Fast jedes Wort, jede Silbe zitterte während er sprach. Ja, sogar sein Kopf zitterte. "Doch! Ich tue es! Warum? sag's mir!?", sie schien den Tränen nahe, "Warum lässt du jegliche Art von Gefühlen an dir abprallen?". Sie hielt an sich, denn sie wollte sich keine Blöße geben, indem sie weinte.  
  
Nicht jetzt. Sie hatte schon Schwäche gezeigt, als sie sich ihren Gefühlen hingegeben hatte. Diesmal war es Severus, der einem Blick standzuhalten hatte, nämlich dem von Phoebe, die er so liebte.  
  
Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Er konnte nicht, wollte nicht, war überfordert. Phoebe hatte schon länger aufgehört, herum zu wandern, stand aber immer noch. Sie stand hinter einem Stuhl und hielt sich an dessen Rückenlehne fest, als ob diese ihr Halt geben konnte. Severus war inzwischen aufgestanden.  
  
Sie blickte auf den Boden, dann sah sie aber auf. Sie war mit wenigen Schritten bei. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn.  
  
Es war ein verzweifelter Versuch, zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Er wollte sich gerade wehren, indem er sie wegschleuderte, doch er konnte nicht mehr. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht weiter verstecken, geschweige denn, sie zurückhalten. Er erwiderte ihren verzweifelten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Sie merkte es und hielt inne. "Wo sind wir jetzt?", sie war noch immer ernst aber nicht vollkommen. Er ließ von ihr ab und setzte sich aufs Bett. Sie tat es ihm gleich.  
  
In seinen Augen war nicht nur noch Kälte, aber sie überwog immer noch. Gebannt starrte Phoebe auf seinen Mund und wartete sehnsüchtig darauf, dass er sich endlich öffnete.  
  
"Es...ist...so...so ungewohnt! Nie...nie in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich mehr empfunden, als wenig Zuneigung. Es war eine Art Schutz. Ich war nicht sonderlich beliebt früher, im Gegenteil. Mir wurde beigebracht gefühllos oder fast vollkommen ohne Gefühlsregung zu sein. Allein schon, als...", er stoppte.  
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wagen konnte, ihr seine Geschichte von der Spion- Sache zu erzählen. Dumbledore wusste es bereits und auch fast alle anderen Lehrer. Phoeb sah ihn leicht irritiert an.  
  
"Was? Rede ruhig weiter.". Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten,  
  
"...als...als...als ich...als ich...ein...ein Todesser war. Ich bin es immer noch, da ich mich dem ganzen nicht entziehen konnte. Jedoch arbeite ich schon seit längerer Zeit als Spion für Dumbledore!", er war ein wenig erleichtert.  
  
Natürlich, er wusste, dass er extrem gefährdet war. Er vermutete auch, dass eine Sache immer zwischen ihnen stehen würde, wenn Voldemort weiter herrschen würde, seine Kälte. Man konnte es sicher nicht 100%-ig, aber es war sehr wahrscheinlich, da er vor Voldemort kalt und gefühllos zu sein hatte. Er atmete ein wenig auf.  
  
"Severus, was fühlst du gerade? Sag es mir!", "Ich weiß es nicht, ich glaube, ich bin...ich bin verliebt. Aber ich fürchte, ich darf in der Öffentlichkeit nicht dazu stehen. Ich bin sehr gefährdet, auch ohne dich. Du bist die Enkelin Dumbledore's! Das ist genauso gefährlich für dich wie für mich.".  
  
Er blickte ihr in die Augen. Lange tat er das. Sie fuhr ihm durch die Haare und strich über seine Wange. Er ergriff ihre Hand und legte die Seine darüber, als versuchte er, sie allein damit zu schützen.  
  
Seine Lippen berührten ihre Hand sanft und sie spürte dadurch ein wohliges Kribbeln überall in ihrem Körper. Ein angenehmes Prickeln. Nicht, dass sie sehr erregt gewesen wäre, sondern es tat einfach gut von dem Mann so zärtlich berührt zu werden, in den man verliebt war.  
  
Sie wurde von ihm an sich gezogen und ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder. Immer noch hielt er ihre Hand. Es war ein langer, liebender Kuss. Phoebe wurde es leicht unbequem und Severus ging es genauso. Also stellten sich beide hin.  
  
Er schloss sie in seine Arme und sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Er roch so gut. Es war ein leicht süßlicher Geruch. Beschreiben konnte sie ihn nicht. Sie liebte diesen Duft einfach. Jetzt löste sich Severus ein wenig, schloss seine Arme um ihre Taille und sah auf sie hinunter.  
  
Er sah fast so aus, als müsse er lächeln, hielt sich aber noch zurück. Sie sah liebevoll und glücklich zu ihm hinauf. Als sie sich wieder seiner Brust zuwandte, fiel ihr eine Strähne ihres schönen schwarzen Haares ins Gesicht. Sanft strich er diese weg. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um an seinen Mund zu gelangen.  
  
Dies vereinfachte er ihr, indem er sich ein wenig hinunter beugte. Wieder fanden ihre Lippen einander und ihre Zungen suchten zueinander. Es war wie ein Spiel.  
  
Sie liebkosten ihr Zungen gegenseitig und luden sie in den Mund des anderen ein, als wollten sie sich noch näher sein, als sie schon waren. Seine Hände strichen stockend und fest über ihren Rücken. Sie merkte wie sie immer erregter wurde.  
  
Sie wollte mehr, mehr von ihm. Doch als sie versuchte seinen Kragen zu öffnen, spannte er sich an und löste sich von ihren Lippen. "Nicht! Bitte nicht...Ich bin verliebt in dich und das heftig, aber bitte lass mir noch Zeit. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das schon möchte. Bitte, versteh das! Eines Tages werde ich bereit sein...", dadurch war Phoebe ein wenig irritiert am Anfang, blickte dann aber verständnissvoll in seine Augen. "Ja, Severus, ich verstehe dich. Wir warten noch!". Er war erleichtert und langsam spürte er die Müdigkeit in sich hinauf kriechen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Gähnen einigermaßen unterdrücken. Phoebe merkte dies und meinte darauf: "Oh, ich merke jetzt auch wie ich langsam werde. Lass uns schlafen gehen!".  
  
Sie ging davon aus, dass er bei ihr schlief, doch Severus wandte sich zum Gehen. Sie hielt ihn fest und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich ein letztes Mal in dieser Nacht. Eine innige Umarmung zum Schluss und dann trennten sich beide.  
  
Glücklich und nachdenklich ging Phoebe zu Bett. Nebenan zerbrach sich Severus den Kopf darüber, was er gerade getan. Er hatte sich seinen Gefühlen hingegeben. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Doch Phoebe hatte ihm die Sinne verdreht. Hatte der Kreis der Todesser ihm nicht jeglicher Gefühle dieser Art verboten? War er nicht seit mehr als 10 Jahren gefühllos gewesen?  
  
War nun endlich die Auserwählte gekommen? Wie es ihm seine geliebte Schwester am Sterbebett prophezeit hatte? Er erinnerte sich an ihre Worte ,Severus, du wirst eines Tages wissen, was es heißt, zu lieben. Dann wird eine Frau in dein Leben treten und sie wird den Namen einer griechischen Göttin tragen. Sie wird zur weißen Seite gehören und sie wird die Ketten aus Stein um dein Herz endlich sprengen können!'.  
  
Phoebe, das war ein griechischer Name. Der einer Göttin. Noch war er verliebt, doch er fühlte, dass er bald unendlich lieben würden und zwar Phoebe. So wunderschön ist. So schön. Ein so schöner Körper. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, wenn er an sie dachte.  
  
Er flüsterte: "Oh, Phoebe, endlich bist du da! Danke, dass du stark genug bist, die Ketten zu sprengen!", mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.  
  
Auch Phoebe wälzte sich noch ein wenig dann schlief auch sie ein und in dieser Nacht träumten beide ein und denselben Traum. Sie träumten voneinander. 


	6. Kapitel

Also ich muss mich echt wundern. Seid ihr denn alle total irre. Wie könnt ihr es wagen mir nur ein einziges Review zu schicken. So ab jetzt bleibe ich hart. Ich update gar nix mehr wenn ich nicht mindestens 3 Reviews bekomme!!! Ansonsten viel Spaß bei lesen!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 6 Ein Todesser wird gerufen  
  
Phoebe rannte durch die nächtlich dunklen Korridore von Hogwarts. Sie suchte etwas, oder suchte sie jemanden? Sie schaute hinter die Türen. Irgendwann, als sie die bestimmt zwanzigste Tür geöffnet hatte, fand sie, wonach sie gesucht hatte.  
  
Jedoch ertrug sie es kaum, das Gesuchte in dieser Verfassung am Boden liegen zu sehen. Severus ächzte und stöhnte unter den Qualen des Cruciatus- Fluches. Der Aussender dieser Folter stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Severus wand und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.  
  
Als der Unbekannte erneut ansetzte, wollte Phoebe eingreifen, doch ihre Beine wollten ihr nicht gehorchen. Der Schrei, der aus Severus' Kehle drang, als die Qualen unerträglich wurden, ließ Phoebe's Herz beinahe zerspringen.  
  
Er sah auf und entdeckte sie. Keuchend streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus.  
  
Plötzlich konnte man an seiner Brust einen Lichtstrahl erkennen. Er brach immer weiter heraus. Er schien von seinem Herzen zu kommen.  
  
Ein schreckenserfüllter Schrei entrang seinem Rachen und dann war es, als würde sein Körper innerlich bersten. Nun traten an jeder erdenklichen Stelle seines Körpers Risse auf, durch die Licht schien. Während sein Körper in tausend Stücke zerbarst, verschwand der unbekannte Folterknecht und ließ eine schreiende Phoebe zurück.  
  
  
  
Immer noch schreiend wachte sie auf. Severus erging es ein wenig anders. Er fuhr entsetzt im hoch und war schweißgebadet.  
  
Es war zwar nur ein Traum, doch etwas sagte ihr, dass sie jetzt besser zu Severus gehen sollte. Sie aus dem Bett, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über und stürmte aus dem Zimmer nach nebenan.  
  
Immer noch in Gedanken an den Traum wurde er durch ein Klopfen erschreckt. Es war Phoebe. Sie ging wortlos auf ihn zu, setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und drückte seinen Kopf an ihre Brust. Er umschlang ihren Oberkörper. Sie beide wussten, woran ihr Gegenüber in diesem Moment dachte. Es war für jeden von ihnen auf eine andere Weise schrecklich.  
  
Sie lösten sich aus dieser festen Umarmung und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Die Erleichterung stand beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Phoebe besorgt und blickte ihn ernst und fragend an. "Ja, mir geht es gut. Es war nur ein Traum!", das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Er wusste nur zu genau, was es war. Es war keine Vorahnung, vielmehr eine ernst zu nehmende Prophezeiung. Er würde so enden, sollte er Voldemort in irgendeinem Punkt die Stirn bieten oder sich gar auflehnen.  
  
Es schauderte ihn bei dem Gedanken daran. Was ihn auch noch wunderte, war das Licht, das aus den Rissen schien. Auch wusste er, dass er bald gerufen werden würde.  
  
Er konnte sich auch vorerst nicht erklären, warum Phoebe in diesem Traum erschienen war, ja, ihn sogar auch geträumt zu haben schien.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Schmerz in seinem Arm ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Er spürte auch, dass es brannte. Sein Meister rief ihn. Phoebe sah seinen gequälten, schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck und fragte: "Was ist los?", sie war nun mehr als nur besorgt.  
  
Severus hielt sich den Arm und ein Ächzen entwich seinem Hals. "Voldemort ruft mich! Ich muss sofort zu ihm!". Phoebe sah ihn verständnislos an. "Was will er?", sie wunderte sich über sein Verhalten. "Ich weiß es nicht.", raunzte er, "Woher auch? Du musst den Unterricht alleine führen. Die Aufgaben stehe auf dem Lehrplan!".  
  
Seine Stimme klang ein wenig schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch er konnte es nun nicht mehr ändern. Er erhob sich rasch und war mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs fertig angekleidet in Todesser- Tracht. Die furchterregende Maske , die schon auf seinem Gesicht ruhte, ließ Phoebe leise aufschreien. Als sie sich endlich wieder aus der Erstarrung gelöst hatte, fragte sie ihn ängstlich: "Wann wirst du wiederkommen?", auf ihrer Stirn hatte sich eine tiefe Sorgenfalte eingenistet. Er antwortete kurz und bündig: "Bald!".  
  
Dann rauschte er aus dem Zimmer, ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie saß immer noch auf seinem Bett und sah ihm benommen nach.  
  
Er dachte nach, während er sich auf den Weg nach draußen machte. Er wusste, dass er sehr fies gewesen war, doch seine dunkle Seite, die ihn wieder einmal übermannt hatte, ließ sich nicht von einem auf den anderen Tag verbannen.  
  
Voldemort! Oh, wie sehr er diesen Namen und die Person, die ihn verkörperte, hasste. Wie sehr er alles hasste, was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Wie sehr er es hasste, ihm untergeben zu sein.  
  
Er war nun beinahe an der Grenze der Ländereien angelangt. Als er sie übertreten hatte, verschwand er sofort.  
  
Viele Kilometer entfernt erschien er am Rande eines düsteren Waldes. Es war im Mittelland Merunta. Nicht viele kannten es und nur die wenigsten wussten, wie man genau dorthin gelangte. Severus gehörte zu den Unwissenden. Er wusste nur, dass Voldemort hier untergetaucht war.  
  
Als er den Wald betrat hörte er sofort nichts mehr. Die Stille drückte ihm beinahe schmerzhaft auf die Ohren. Hier gab es keinen Pfad, bahnte er sich seinen Weg, geleitet vom dunklen Mal, das immer mehr brannte, je näher er dem Unnennbaren kam.  
  
Er kam bei einer Art Lichtung an, doch er war umgeben von Dunkelheit. "Mein treuer Severus!", hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf gehässig flüstern.  
  
"Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich auftauchen würdest!", seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich. "Was wünscht ihr, mein erhabener Meister?", auch er machte keinen Gebrauch von seiner körperlichen Stimme. "Eine gute Frage, mein Lieber, aber kannst du dir das nicht denken?...  
  
Harry Potter. Aber der ist unendlich weit weg. Ich habe aber noch einen Wunsch.", er machte eine Pause,  
  
"Ich habe gehört, dass einige meiner ehemaligen Gefolgsleute noch leben und sich des Wohlstandes erfreuen. Nun, da ich von hier nicht weg kann, wirst du sie aufspüren und innerhalb eines halben Jahres zu mir bringen. Nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger, verstanden?",  
  
seine Stimme wurde mit einem Mal scharf. "Aber natürlich, mein Lord. Nichts würde mir mehr Freude bereiten!",  
  
er wusste tief in sich, dass es gelogen war, doch er durfte nichts Falsche denken. Voldemort hatte die Gabe, in die Gedanken desjenigen zu sehen, der sich auf dieser Lichtung befand.  
  
"Gut, Severus, verabschiede dich, dann kannst du gehen.", Severus wusste, was das hieß. Er nahm seinen Dolch, den er immer bei sich trug, schnitt sich sechsmal auf den Unterarm, kurz über dem dunklen Mal, drückte die Haut zusammen, so dass ein Tropfen seines Blutes den Boden erreichte. Nun kniete er nieder und küsste den Boden. Dann verneigte er sich noch einmal und machte sich auf, den Wald zu verlassen um zurück nach Hogwarts zu können.  
  
  
  
Phoebe war gerade beim Frühstück gewesen und machte sich jetzt auf den Weg in die Kerker. Kaum stand sie vor ihrer Zimmertür, wurde sie von hinten gepackt, umgedreht und mit dem Rücken an die Tür gedrückt. Ein wenig perplex und überrollt von der Situation, realisierte sie erst nach einigem Hinsehen, wer sie so stürmisch überfallen hatte.  
  
Es war Severus. Nachdem er die Klinke hinter ihrem Rücken hinunter gedrückt hatte und mit ihr in den Raum gelangt war, stieß er die Tür krachend zu und küsste sie stürmisch.  
  
  
  
Phoebe war das nicht gewohnt, aber es gefiel ihr. Am liebsten hätte sie sich über seine Kleidung hergemacht, doch dann würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr aufhören können und sie wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren würde. So hielt sie sich zurück.  
  
Dafür hob er sie zu ihrer Überraschung hoch und sie schlang ihre Schenkel um seine Taille. Sie wurde von ihm immer noch leicht an die Wand gepresst. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Mann so zum Tier werden konnte, aber sie hatte damit kein Problem. Im Gegenteil.  
  
Nun war sie vollkommen außer Atem und Severus ging es nicht anders.  
  
Mini- Flashback:  
  
Er war, nachdem er aus Merunta gekommen war, sofort über die Ländereien geeilt, um ins Schloss zu kommen- unbemerkt. Er hatte dann Phoebe den Gang zu den Kerkern hinuntergehen sehen und war ihr geräuschlos gefolgt. Alles was er sah, als er hinter ihr vor der Zimmertür stand, war ihr Rücken und in diesen war er vernarrt. Ziemlich froh darüber, dass kein Schüler in der Nähe war, hatte er dann die Tür zugestoßen. Er merkte die Überraschung aber auch, dass es ihr gefiel, an ihren Küssen.  
  
Flashback- Ende.  
  
Als sein Atem nur noch stoßweise kam, ließ er erstmal von ihren Lippen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Phoebe, das mit heute morgen! Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren sollen. Kannst du mir das verzeihen?", er wurde nun ernst, weil ihm siedend heiß eingefallen war, wie schlecht er sie an diesem Morgen behandelt hatte. Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen und verlor sich beinahe darin.  
  
"Ja, Severus. Es ist gut. Ich weiß, warum du so warst. Lass' es uns vergessen, es gibt so vieles anderes, worum wir uns sorgen sollten. Den Unterricht zum Beispiel.", den letzten Satz hatte sie humorvoll ausgesprochen und schenkte ihm ein wunderschönes Lächeln, das ihn alle Schrecken, die dieser Morgen mit sich gebracht hatte, vergessen ließ.  
  
Und als wolle er das Lächeln halten, küsste er sie noch einmal. "Du hast Recht, wir sollten in den Unterricht gehen. Das wird hart!", es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, aber er hatte zu gehen und Phoebe ebenfalls.  
  
"Wer geht zuerst?", wie um ihn zu ärgern, sagte sie dies. "Nun, ich denke, wir können gleichzeitig gehen, das macht keinen Unterschied.", er zwinkerte kurz und schon war sein Blick wieder verschlossen und kalt.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und ließ sie vorangehen. Hintereinander bewegten sie sich in Richtung Klassenzimmer. Schon von weitem hörten sie das Summen der Zweitklässler. Sie hatten bereits ihre Kessel und Bücher herausgeholt und warteten. Snape rauschte herein mit wehendem Umhang, wie immer. Er stellte sich beinahe demonstrativ vor die Klasse.  
  
"Heute werdet ihr den Schwelltrank brauen. Wir prüfen danach am lebenden Objekt, also erwarte ich von jedem einzelnen von euch einen erstklassigen Trank!", er hatte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander gepresst. Nichts schien ihn zu kümmern. Schleichend ging er zwischen den Kesseln hindurch, bemängelte hier und da einen Trank. Alles war wie immer und niemand hatte etwas anderes erwartet, auch Phoebe nicht. Es waren für beide zwei quälend lange Stunden. Phoebe machte sich einige Notizen.  
  
Severus ignorierte Phoebe vollkommen und sie tat es ihm gleich. Endlich klingelte er zur Pause. Zwanzig kurze Minuten hatten sie für sich. Phoebe verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und Severus in seinem. "Transmitte me!", murmelte er und ging langsam durch die Wand hindurch . Es war ein großer Vorteil für beide, dass ihre Zimmer direkt aneinander lagen.  
  
Phoebe stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand gedreht und war dabei ihre Unterlagen durchzusehen und merkte nicht wie sich Severus von hinten an sie heranschlich.  
  
Sanft legte er einen Finger nach dem anderen auf ihre Schultern. Jetzt spürte sie ihn, seine Nähe und seine Wärme. Ihr Herz schlug nun um einiges schneller. Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück, ließ sich in seine Arme fallen.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen legte sie ihren Hinterkopf auf seine Schulter. Mittlerweile waren seine Hände an ihrem Bauch angekommen . Dort ließ er sie ruhen. "Lass' mich nie wieder allein, hörst du?",  
  
es war beinahe ein Flüstern und es klang leicht verzweifelt. Phoebe drehte sich zu ihm um. "Nie.", während dieser Worte nahm sie seinen Kopf in beide Hände und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Es war ein harmloser, unschuldiger Kuss.  
  
"Was? Ich bekomme nicht mehr? Du bist unfair, ausgerechnet wenn ich richtig Lust bekomme!", regte Severus sich künstlich auf.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber vergiss nicht, du musst gleich wieder den Unnahbaren spielen. Wir haben noch zehn Minuten.", belehrte sie ihn lächelnd. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und sah sie leicht gequält an.  
  
"Also, das ist doch eine Frechheit. Für meinen Geschmack sind das mindestens acht Stunden zu wenig!".  
  
"Ich weiß. Das finde ich auch mies, aber wir dürfen doch wegen unserer Beziehung nicht unsere täglichen Pflichten vernachlässigen! Du musst jetzt leider wieder in dein Zimmer gehen, okay? Wir sehen uns doch heute Abend und dann sind wir- jedenfalls hoffe ich das- vollkommen ungestört.  
  
Dann haben wir ganz viel Zeit füreinander! Wir könnten spazieren gehen!", sie sah ihn liebevoll an und er gab ihr noch einen letzten Kuss und verließ dann das Zimmer wieder durch die Wand.  
  
Es klingelte knappe fünf Minuten später und schon fanden sich Phoebe und Severus wieder im Klassenzimmer ein, ohne auch nur einen Anhaltspunkt, der hätte vermuten lassen, dass sie überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise intim geworden waren. Es verlief alles nach Plan und beide erwarteten sehnsüchtig den kommenden Abend. 


	7. Kapitel

Okay ich will ja wirklich nicht ungerecht sein, zu denjenigen, denen meine Fic gefällt. Endlich hier kommt- tadaa- das nächste Chappi. Und danke für die lieben Reviews. Und zum Anonymen *Feigling* sorry, ich glaube nicht, dass Phoebe eine Mary- Sue ist!!! Aber das wird im Laufe der Geschichte noch erklärt!  
  
7. Kapitel Die dunkle Faszination  
  
Es ging langsam auf acht Uhr zu und Phoebe's Puls begann zu rasen. Severus hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, würde aber gegen acht Uhr damit fertig sein, hatte er gesagt. Ruhelos lief sie in ihrem Zimmer herum. Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie ein Buch las.  
  
Das klappte auch, jedenfalls die erste halbe Stunde. Dann schlief sie ein. Als Severus zehn Minuten später das Zimmer betrat, fiel sein Blick als erstes auf die schlafende Phoebe. Er lächelte leicht, ging auf sie zu und trug sie in ihr Bett.  
  
Als er sich zum Gehen wandte, hörte er Phoebe leise sagen: "Bleib' ruhig hier. Ich glaube, eine weitere Nacht ohne dich in meiner Nähe halte ich nicht aus.", darauf hielt er inne und sagte: "Ist gut. Ich hole eine Decke, dann lege ich mich auf das Sofa.".  
  
Phoebe sah ihn nun verwundert an. "Warum denn? Willst du nicht bei mir im Bett schlafen?", sie wies auf ihr Bett und er erwiderte: "Doch, sehr gerne, ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob du das auch möchtest!", daraufhin zog er seine Robe aus und bewegte sich auf Phoebe's Bett zu. Er legte sich hinter sie und schlang einen Arm um ihren Bauch.  
  
Die Decke war schon ein wenig angewärmt, so schlüpfte er schnell darunter, da seine Füße langsam kalt wurden. Phoebe legte ihre bedeutend kleinere Hand auf seine und schlief glücklich lächelnd ein.  
  
Im Morgengrauen wachte Severus zufrieden auf. Phoebe lag noch immer in seinem Arm. Ihr Nacken war genau vor seinen Augen und er roch einen leichten Veilchenduft, der von ihr ausging. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals. Durch das leichte Kitzeln wachte sie auf. "Guten Morgen!", sagte sie lächelnd. "Hast du gut geschlafen?", "Ja, Phoebe, besser als je zuvor. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sah.  
  
"Dann küss mich und zwar genau hierhin.", sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und grinste ihn an. Dieser Aufforderung kam er gerne nach, aber es wurde ein ganz einfacher harmloser Kuss. Sie protestierte: "Wie, mehr nicht? Das bedeutet Rache!",  
  
daraufhin nahm sie ein Kissen und schlug es ihm nicht allzu fest ins Gesicht. Daraufhin ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen. Sie dachte, er sei beleidigt, so beugte sie sich über ihn und sah ihm in die Augen. "Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht kränken!", sagte sie schuldbewusst.  
  
Den Schalk in seinem Blick hatte sie nicht bemerkt und schon griff seine Rechte nach seinem Kissen, das er ihr dann ans Ohr klatschte. Lachend stürzte sie sich auf ihn, stieg auf ihn, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Die Hände der beiden waren ineinander gefaltet, als ob sie beteten.  
  
Auf einmal hielt sie inne und ihr Blick wurde ernst. Ihr Gesicht kam dem seinen näher und sie sah tief in seine unergründlichen Augen. Es wurde still um sie herum und sie rollte sich von ihm herunter. Ihre Hand lag jedoch immer noch auf seiner. Beide schauten verträumt zum Baldachin von Phoebe's Bett.  
  
Plötzlich jedoch, legte Severus seine Hand auf ihre und presste sie leicht und doch fest zusammen. Seine Züge verhärteten sich wieder,, mit einem Mal spürte er das Verlangen, ihr näher zu sein. Sie merkte es instinktiv. Wie auf Zuruf richteten sich beide auf und begannen, sich gegenseitig auszuziehen, während sie in leidenschaftliche Küsse übergingen.  
  
Dies dauerte einige Zeit, da beide in voller Montur zu Bett gegangen waren. Mittlerweile kniete Phoebe nur noch in Unterwäsche da und ließ ihren Hals von Severus liebkosen. Er wanderte weiter zu ihren Dekoltée und verweilte dort mit seinen Fingern. "Küss mich, Severus!", flüsterte sie.  
  
Dem kam er gerne nach. Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Hals und hielt sie fest während eines langen, intensiven Kusses. Langsam merkte Phoebe, wie ihr Nacken steif wurde. Sie legte sich wieder hin und zog Severus mit hinunter zu sich. Er legte sich auf die Seite neben sie und streichelte sanft ihr Gesicht. "Du bist so wunderschön!", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.  
  
Daraufhin sah sie ihm in die Augen, ein Blick der ihn innerlich wärmte. Sie lagen nun ruhig nebeneinander die Hände ineinanderliegend. So schliefen sie ein.  
  
"Phoebe, schnell, wach auf! Wir sind schon fast zu spät dran!", hörte sie eine harte Stimme über sich. Schnell schlug sie die Augen auf und sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war acht Uhr, also hatten sie nur noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit zu essen, sich umzuziehen und den Unterricht vorzubereiten.  
  
Aus dem Bett springend griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, stellte sich gerade hin und rief: "Expurgo!", schon konnte sie sich das Duschen sparen. Danach zog sie sich rasch ihren Umhang und ihre Robe über. Severus wartete bereits ungeduldig auf ihrem Sofa.  
  
"Na endlich!", sagte er knapp und abweisend. Er rauschte aus dem Zimmer ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie ihm folgte oder nicht. Phoebe ihrerseits beeilte sich nicht ihn einzuholen. Sie ließ sich Zeit und als sie in der großen Halle ankam, herrschte dort bereits hektisches Treiben.  
  
Schweigend ging sie zu ihrem Platz , anderen Lehrern und Schülern zunickend, setzte sich und begann zu essen. Nachdem sie fertig gefrühstückt hatte, was schnell ging, machte sie sich sofort auf in die Kerker. Niemand begegnete ihr, auch nicht Severus, bis sie in das Klassenzimmer kam.  
  
Stumm ging sie zum Pult, holte ihre Unterlagen heraus und setzte sich ein wenig abseits in eine Bank. Sie beide waren sich im Stillen einig geworden, ihre Beziehung, wenn man das so nennen konnte, zu verheimlichen. Während sie auf die Klasse warteten, sagte niemand von ihnen auch nur ein Wort.  
  
Im Unterricht machten beide mehr oder weniger stumm ihre Aufgaben, die sie als Lehrkäfte hatten.  
  
So verging der Tag. Am Abend hatten beide zu viel zu tun, so trafen sie sich nicht.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Severus hoch. Erst glaubte er, Voldemort riefe ihn aber als seine Ohren sich an die Umgebung und an seinen Wachzustand gewöhnt hatten, hörte er, was ihn geweckt hatte. Durch die Wand vernahm er ein leises, verhaltenes Schluchzen. Er wusste ganz genau, dass es Phoebe war und es zerriss ihm beinahe das Herz, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum sie weinte.  
  
,Vielleicht, nein, ganz sicher ist es meine Schuld.', er war nahe daran, zu verzweifeln. Nach einiger Zeit hielt er das Schluchzen nicht mehr und stand auf. Fröstelnd stellte er sich vor die Wand und sprach den Transmittus- Zauber, damit er so schnell wir möglich zu ihr kam.  
  
Leise und vorsichtig setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen. Zu seinem Glück ließ die Wand ihn passieren. Das Schluchzen hörte er nun immer deutlicher, je näher er Phoebe's Schlafzimmer kam und davon ließ er sich leiten, denn er konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen.  
  
Seine Sinne schienen geschärft, bedacht darauf, keinen Lärm zu verursachen. Ruhig trat er an ihr Bett und wurde beinahe gefesselt von ihrem Anblick. Sie war so hübsch, doch er sah, dass sie geweint hatte. Er strich ihr über das Haar und dadurch weckte er sie auf.  
  
Sie sah ihn verwundert und dann ein wenig traurig an. "Severus, was machst du hier?", "Ich habe dich gehört. Ich konnte nicht anders!", er schien mit sich gerungen zu haben. "Warum hast du geweint?", mit einem leicht gequälten Ausdruck sah er auf sie hinunter. "Weil, ... weil d- ... du heute so anders warst. I ...ich vermisse dich. Deine Lippen!",  
  
verwirrt sah sie zu Boden. Dann spürte sie, wie er ihr Kinn in seine Richtung drückte. Sie wandte ihren Kopf nach oben und blickte genau in seine Augen. "Oh, Phoebe. Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich... ich liebe dich, Phoebe! Verzeih' mir!", mittlerweile hatte seine Stimme etwas Flehendes angenommen. Sie lächelte ihn daraufhin nur verständnisvoll und lieb an und küsste ihn dann.  
  
Ihre Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg in seinen Mund, den er bereitwillig und doch ein wenig zögernd öffnete. Er hatte sich inzwischen auf ihr Bett gesetzt und eine Hand auf ihr Schulterblatt gelegt, die andere an ihre Wange. Beide hatten die Augen genießend geschlossen.  
  
Severus mit sich ziehend ließ sie sich wieder zurück auf die Kissen fallen. Die eine Hand an seinem Nacken, die andere auf seinem Rücken. Nun legte er sich vollends aufs Bett neben sie. Seine Hand war nun an ihrem Bauch in Taillenhöhe angekommen.  
  
Gleichzeitig unterbrachen sie den Kuss und Phoebe begann zu sprechen. "Severus, ich liebe dich doch auch und das weißt du! Ich würde dir alles vergeben... Alles!", sagte sie beschwichtigend und nachdrücklich. Darauf konnte er nicht anders, er musste sie einfach wieder küssen.  
  
Ihre Münder trafen hart und beinahe verlangend aufeinander und verschlangen sich fast gegenseitig. Doch immer noch hielten sich beide zurück- keiner von beiden wollte irgendetwas überstürzen. Sie ließen voneinander ab und lagen lange Zeit einfach nur nebeneinander, glücklich, wieder zusammen zu sein...  
  
Dunkle Faszination Deine undurchdringlichen Augen,  
  
dein fließendes Haar,  
  
Deine exakt messenden Hände.  
  
Ein Leben,  
  
eine Liebe.  
  
Vereint?  
  
Verloren?  
  
Verzehre mich nach dir,  
  
was tust du?  
  
Dein Atem  
  
bringt mich um den Verstand.  
  
Dein Lächeln,  
  
du hast keines,  
  
doch ich liebe es,  
  
denn ich kann es sehen.  
  
Verlasse mich  
  
und komm zurück  
  
verletze mich  
  
und hilf mir zu heilen.  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
dedicated to: Severus Snape, the only one I love!  
  
by: Phoebe Dumbledore 


End file.
